


Electric Feel

by bzx93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: Lance hates mornings... Er, "hated" mornings. A short and sweet one-shot.





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this popped into my head late at night and I just couldn't let it go. Something about these characters gives me the writing bug. Anywho, please enjoy and don't forget to comment! 
> 
> (Pardon any typos~)

   The weak, golden light of the gradually rising sun filtered in through Lance's windows and illuminated the otherwise darkened room. One particularly annoying ray was being reflected from a small mirror sitting atop a desk directly into the teen's face. Grumbling about wanting to sleep for just five more minutes, he took a fistful of his sheets and yanked them over his messy brown mop of hair. It was just his luck to be up anytime before midday. Expelling a deep breath, Lance rolled over onto his side and stretched languidly. If he really had to be awake this early, he figured he'd make the most of his extra time. His vision went dark as he closed his eyes and let his thoughts take him to the time he and his fellow paladins were warming up before their regular sparring session as part of their "important" training. In Lance's opinion, it just gave Coran a reason to show them up with his exceptional Altean swordsmanship. During warm-ups, Lance was minding his business daydreaming and giving about a third of his effort to his stretches when his eyes caught a sliver of skin peeking out from beneath Shiro's slate gray muscle shirt. His arms were reaching high above his head when the smooth fabric rose up, uncovering a small part of his hip. Lance's throat suddenly became uncomfortably dry and he swallowed hard and hoped to God that his ears weren't too red. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. How such a tiny bit of skin turned him on so much was lost to him, but he could care less. The more he played that memory over and over, the tighter his houndstooth boxers grew in front of him. He imagined letting his lips touch that precious, supple skin...

   "Damn it," Lance growled beneath his sheets. He shimmied out of his boxers, freeing his painfully hard cock from the restraining fabric. His hand traveled down over his flat tummy and held himself loosely. Breath hitching in his throat, Lance let the image run again a bit slower this time, nearly frame by frame. His cock throbbed when Shiro's arms began to rise, the muscles moving ever so slightly under his skin. The memory shifted forward showing Shiro holding one of his wrists now and stretching over to one side. Lance rolled his hips forward into his hand when Shiro's shirt climbed just a fraction of a centimeter up his torso. /Almost... Almost..../ Shiro's nose scrunched up and he groaned to himself as he leaned over farther, his grey shirt climbing higher.

_Shit, there it is._  Lance's voice came from his mouth as a low,strained whimper and he slid his hand up his cock, holding tighter. The memory had progressed to where Shiro's shirt had risen enough to expose that little bit of his hip much like a planet's sun peeking up on a horizon at daybreak. Lance allowed the image to go on and let his hand jerk higher and lower as more and more of Shiro was revealed. /Jesus./ He could see the minute bump that was Shiro's hip bone now and once more envisioned himself bestowed kiss after kiss upon its surface. Soon, the memory faded but Lance's arousal was completely ignited and he pumped his cock at a rapidly increasing rhythm.

   "Nngh, God... Shiro..." Lance moaned the paladin's name repeatedly like a mantra. If only Shiro could be with him, if only he could give himself to him the way he wanted. He needed to feel the pressure of Shiro's much bigger body on top of his. He need to ravaged by him. Wildly vivid scenarios danced behind his closed eyelids showing the myriad of positions he saw himself in with Shiro. Precum beaded at the tip of his cock while he let his imagination go into overdrive. In no time, Lance's fingers were slick with the substance, however he paid it no mind. He was trembling from head to toe, each and every part of his skin feeling as though it were being electrified. /More/, /more/, he begged inwardly. He yearned for more of all that Shiro could give him and his heart ached to give back just as much. Lance's toes curled and flexed while his mouth was agape as he elicited embarrassingly wanton sighs and moans, telltale signs that he was beginning to lose control.

_No, please, not... not yet._  Shiro's handsome visage materialized in the midst of Lance's desire-stricken stupor within the depths of his mind. The black paladin's voice was hazy and had an echo, yet it had its effect all the same.

_Show me, Lance. I want to see your face when you scream my name._  Clenching his teeth to the point where he thought they'd shatter, Lance stifled as much of his voice as he could while he climaxed. It felt visceral to have the muscles of his body contract and spasm so violently. Once his orgasm had run its course, Lance lay motionless under his sheets. Three small pools of wetness stained his mattress beside him, which didn't bother him in the slightest. It'd get cleaned up with his teammates none the wiser. Looking down at his hand, Lance smirked and shook his head slightly. He was definitely going to need a run under the shower.


End file.
